


Found You

by PsychoStar



Series: Werewolf Love [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Barebacking, M/M, Sexual Content, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStar/pseuds/PsychoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wh-who are you?” Sauli’s week voice shuttered, it wasn’t even a question, it was more of a worthless plea.<br/>“So perfect for me.” The stranger said again, ignoring profoundly Sauli’s question and staring hungrily at his defenseless pray.<br/>“My name is Adam Lambert, I’m surprised you don’t know me, I’m a rock star after all. Now tell me you pretty little thing, who are you?”  Adam said sniffing Sauli body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer.  
> I own nothing but the plot.  
> If any of this ever happened then i pray to God that you filmed it! But as far as I'm concerned it's all fiction and it never happened.
> 
> Just a random werewolf fiction because I got bored of my vampires! But don’t worry I’m working on them tomorrow. :)

The music was too loud, the drinks were too expensive, the space was too small and the other people were just wrong. Still Sauli found himself every night in the same small bar, drinking the same expensive drink and avoiding the same unfitting people. Why, he didn’t know. He didn’t know a lot of things, like: why did he have to become a werewolf? Why was he twenty five and has yet found his mate? Or why was his wolf so different from other wolves? He wished someone had the answers.

He could smell it on other weres, the proud dominance, the demanding respect and the instinct to jump at the first challenge. He was nothing like that, of course he was a Beta and Betas are the submissive weres, but they were still wolves and had dominant animal instinct and would only bow down to their Alpha. Sauli’s wolf is ready to roll over and play dead for anyone, he does not have on trace of animalistic instinct or pride, and he is so submissive and so pathetic that he would bow down to a human. Sauli’s wolf accepted any invitation from any other were or person, it’s a good thing Sauli had control over his wolf or else he would probably be dead by now, of in some lunatics basement, because every time a were talked to him, his wolf gave up the scent of wanting, of needing, it didn’t matter that the other were did not smell right and was definitely not his mate, and the only thing Sauli could do was deny it and walk away.

His wolf was weak.

Sauli was lonely and scared that he will stay that way forever. Of course he was still young in human perception, but a born werewolf would find his mate by fourteen and a changed werewolf in a maximum of five years after being turned, Sauli was turned ten years ago.

He tried, he tried to fake it, to force it, to make it work and he’s wolf was happy having someone there to protect him and dominate him, but Sauli was miserable, he didn’t care about the guy and every night felt so wrong. He’s wolf would whine every morning when Sauli was thoroughly washing the other man’s scent off, but Sauli couldn’t take it and soon the other person noticed as well and let Sauli loose.  

Every now and then he would have a one night stand with another were, who smelled of his Beta, but Sauli didn’t cared, it wasn’t for him; it was to please his wolf. So every night he was sitting alone in a bar in Helsinki, his wolf crying for attention from every person in the room.

He was at the forth beer and his limit was usually six, when something happened, the atmosphere in the room changed, a cloud of fear floating in the air, the something else, something stronger than Sauli had ever sensed it before. It was pure dominance, and the second he felt it the wolf in him was practically doing flips. He looked around curious of what was happening, a few seconds later the scent was getting closer and closer, whoever he was, he was heading Sauli’s way.

Then as people pulled out of the way and the path was clear Sauli saw him. This were, was pure animal, he was tall; towered over probably anyone in the club, he was dressed all in black, a leather black jacket and leather black boots, his shoulders and back were perfectly arched, chest pushed out, his head held high and even though he was in human form his eyes were pure animal, the stare was dangerous and his hair looked like a wolfs mane, walking a perfect pride filled walk, screaming dominance and demanding respect. It was overwhelming the scent he gave of, he was the perfect picture of a pure and dangerous wild Alpha and Sauli had never seen anything like it.

When he stopped walking he started looking around like he was searching for something, then he closed his perfect eyes and took a deep sniff of the air, and then smiled, the most sinister, contempt smile that a person could muster and opened eyes.

Sauli gasped, loudly. This were was staring exactly at him, eyes piercing holes in Sauli, it felt as if he was demanding something with just his stare. His wolf was wagging its tail in excitement and was gagging to get Sauli on his knees for this guy.

But Sauli was stiff, he could move, he didn’t dare more, he was so scared and curious and turned on by a simple stare that it was overwhelming. He didn’t even noticed that the music in the club stopped and most of the people were gone until the wolf powerfully holding his gaze let out a low any utterly horrific, deep growl that made the air in the room vibrate. In a short minute the room was empty except from him, this person staring at him and a short blond human sitting behind him.

“Sorry Tommy, but you have to leave.” The were growled at the blond, who swiped the bangs out of his face and looked at the were.

“I will, I just want to know you’re ok.” This Tommy person said, Adam nodded twice, slow and careful not to break Sauli’s gaze. The blond sighed and started walking the way towards the door. The split second Sauli heard the door shut closed he was attacked, he was knocked over on one of the tables with the large were on top of him and a hand tight around his neck. His wolf did not resist or felt threatened; he just happily moaned and exposed everything to the stranger, his neck, his chest, his body, his soul. A second later Sauli regained control, the stranger’s face was right in his and he was smiling.

“You’re perfect.” Said the harsh voice. Sauli was shocked; no one ever said that to him, not ever, ‘perfect’ even in his head had an opposite definition of what he was. He was confused but his wolf was so happy.

“Wh-who are you?” Sauli’s week voice shuttered, it wasn’t even a question, it was more of a worthless plea.

“So perfect for me.” The stranger said again, ignoring profoundly Sauli’s question and staring hungrily at his defenseless pray.

“My name is Adam Lambert, I’m surprised you don’t know me, I’m a rock star after all. Now tell me you pretty little thing, who are you?”  Adam said sniffing Sauli body.

“S-Sauli Koskinen.” His wolf ignored him again and moaned as he felt a hot silk tongue on his neck, the simplest touch was burning Sauli’s skin open.

“Hmm, so tell me Sauli Koskinen, why do you smell of other weres?” Adam asked, and it was a hidden, furious undertone in that question. It was absurd, of course Sauli smelled like other people he was in a bad, he bumped into a lot of guys and shook hands whit a few that he knew.

“I don’t, from the club, I don’t know.” Sauli shuttered as he spoke.

“So you don’t have a mate?” Adam immediately asked, but it was more of a statement, really.

“No, I don’t.” The pure scent of dominance was drowning Sauli.

“Perfect!” Adam Said again and the pulled back, ripping Sauli’s shirt in the process.

“Wait!” Sauli cried as he felt more exposed than ever, even if only his shirt was missing, but he wasn’t sure how to continue the sentence “I, don’t I get a saying in this?” Sauli asked frightened.

“You have, and you’re saying you want me to fuck you into that table until you pass out and then use your body like a rag doll.” Adam growled out the last words and took off the jacket and the shirt, exposing his hard, muscled and lean chest, he was so perfect it was breathtaking. It took a few minutes for Sauli to break from under the spell and to shake his head frantically.

“No, no! That’s my wolf, he… he submits to anyone, I can’t stop him. I’m different.” Sauli gasped out.

“I know.” Adam said and wasted no time I hovering over Sauli again. “I’m not talking about your wolf, you want me just how I want you. I sensed you the second I entered the club.” Adam said and rubbed a hand all over Sauli’s chest and shoulders trying to get rid of any unfamiliar scent and making Sauli shake and groan with need. He was so turned on by the situation.

“I know how you feel, I’m the same, my wolf can’t be controlled, and he wants to dominate anyone and anything, I’ve been searching for so long for someone who also feels right for me, who I can love and call mine and protect forever. You’re that person, you’re a perfect submissive were and you smell so right. Please, tell me you can feel this as well.” Sauli was shocked. He had been waiting for so long for someone like this that he had given up and forgot his dreams of ever meeting him and now he was him and Sauli was a bit lost and unable to get in touch with his emotions. He was confused.

“Please, just give me tonight; let me have you once and then tell me how you feel.” Adam said and worked a hand over Sauli hard on, held tightly and uncomfortably in his jeans, but just the mere through the denim touch made Sauli arch up and gasp.

“Yes, Yes, please!” Sauli had no idea how he even managed the words but he did and as soon as he did Adam was kissing him, fucking his mouth deep, licking at his throat and Sauli’s wolf was in heaven, it was so surreal that Sauli was feeling the same.

The bruising kiss only stopped when Adam caught the scent again of another man on the hand Sauli brought up in Adam’s hair. Adam immediately took the hand and started licking, owning Sauli, stating the fact that he was his in the most openly was possible; sucking on his fingers and licking his palm while continuously groaning, his chest vibrating. Then stopped and sniffed at it, let go of the wrist and started sniffing the rest of his body. Sauli could feel the puffs of air Adam was letting out on his skin, he felt so claimed and it was making him ache for more.

Finally, finally Adam undid Sauli’s jeans and threw them off, taking a minute to admire Sauli’s long lean legs, then nuzzled the hard on through the boxers, intoxicating himself in Sauli’s smell.

“Please Adam!” Sauli moaned, because he was so desperate he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Say my name like that again and I’m going to fuck the wolf out of you, raw and dry, hell knows how much I’m holding back already.” Sauli knew he needed preparation, it’s been so long since the last time and he never did it without lube, but his wolf was desperate and it wasn’t only his wolf this time, there was no holding back, he craved this for suck a long time.

“Yes! I want you! Please Adam.” There was a flash, probably a blink of an eye or something, then Sauli found himself turned around, face flat against the table and ass up in the air, his boxers had disappeared and Adam was licking him, rimming him and wetting his opening. Sauli moaned out loud as he felt two fingers stretching him, burning his flesh, then three and he felt his world crumple as he felt Adam huge hard dick leaking precum on his ass.

He cried out, tears ripping out of his eyes as Adam bit into his shoulder and pushed the head of his cock through Sauli’s tight opening. Sauli thinks Adam might have coated himself with spit, because there was a somewhat of a lubrication, but it was still unbelievable raw and personal, intimate. And when the rest went in Sauli felt whole, a sense of some, of safety and belonging that he never knew before.

“Agh! More, please, more!” Sauli screamed out, his wolf howling in the pleasure that the pain was causing him.

Adam picked a brutal pace, owning him, taking every sense of sanity Sauli had left.  

“Be quiet!” Adam yelled, trying to get through to Sauli. “If someone come’s in I’ll kill them for interrupting us.” Adam warned.

Sauli bit in the table cloth, soaking it wet with tears and spit, desperately trying to be quieter, but it was too much, too good.

When he came, the world stopped and made sense for once and he felt owned

…

“I love you.” Sauli said out of the blue as they were both lying in the aftermath, Adam smiled. “I understand now and I want to be yours forever, I don’t want to be alone ever again, I need you. Please.” Sauli thought his wolf had never been happier.

“You don’t have to beg for it. You were mine form the moment I touched you and I am yours forever.” Adam said and grabbed Sauli’s wrist.

“Are you ok, though? I went really hard on you.” Adam turned Sauli over to examine him before Sauli could answer, like a true commanding Alpha.

“I liked it like that.” Sauli said barely audible, more for himself than for Adam, however it did stop Adam in his tracks and pulled off Sauli. Sauli wanted to asked what was wrong but then he stared at Adam’s lust filled eyes, and their bond understood. Sauli got off the table and climbed over Adam’s lap, over Adam’s again hard dick.

Adam kissed him and spread Sauli’s cheeks open and lowering him on his cock. Both groaning at the raw hot feeling and thrusting into each other and continued their loved making and the Adam marked Sauli with his cum all over again, making his insides slick and velvet.

…

As they came out of the bar, Sauli walking funny because of the cum leaking out of him, something that Adam had insisted he was not allowed to clean up, ever, they meet the blond Tommy again.

“Sauli this is my guitarist Tommy.” And Tommy went to shake Sauli’s hand but stopped when he saw the warning look Adam was giving him, so instead he smiled and said “Well, I’m glad you finally met someone.

**Author's Note:**

> Want more? ;)


End file.
